minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Full on Beginning
Warning: This story contains pure creativity, and some pictures may or may not be real, and some character's may be evil or backstabbing, as it also contain's pure evil and sinister actions in it, but be aware this is a Creepypasta, ok maybe half of one since this wiki is full of bad ones! Notice: 'For those who don't like long pastas then this is not the pasta for you, each chapter contain's a bit of dialogue and a few pictures, if you don't like this story please comment down below, if you want it taken down you may go to forums or speak with an admin, other than that enjoy this pasta! ''"Not everyone is bad, some are good, some are different, but some are just pure evil" '''Chapter 1 - The Return of Justidous15 It is Me, Jonathan, I am going to tell you something great and something dangerous, It may be a hacker you would say, but there is something more sinister to what happened. The Live Chat Discussion So when I got up in the afternoon after a Midnight Chat, I saw some Live Chat messages from Email, It told me to join and that they were having a big discussion, Everyone was there, James, GalaxyPunch, and Even some player called TheRed. "McGamerBattle has joined the Chat, welcome." Yep McGamerBattle, that's me! (Admin) GalaxyPunchZ: "Whats UP" Around this time, I had not known what was going on, but I didn't scroll up or didn't scroll down, I just waited to see if they would continue the conversation they where having before I joined. (Owner) JamesMarsMC: "We have to preapre for his return." (Moderator) THEDESTROY54: "Yeah. he'll probs come back with DoS and then our server dies." (MVP+) McGamerBattle: "What's happening?" I didn't know what was going on, so I kept up with a question to ask. (Owner) JamesMarsMC: "Justious 15 is coming back, he sund many DoS hacks to our server and claimed 15 accounts using only his hack methods. (Owner) JamesMarsMC: "Recently I got a email of him showing a picture of some 4chan users agreeing to take down our site and server. (Moderator) THEDESTROY54: "We're gon die m8." "JustidousSUPER-ALT15 has joined the Chat, welcome." TheRed: "HE'S HERE OMG, OMG, OMG!" (MVP+) McGamerBattle: "Uh hello." (Owner) JamesMarsMC: "If you are the real Justidous your forbidden to come to this site!" (Unknown Rank) JustiousSUPER-ALT15: "Just as you are! :)" At that time, something unexpected had happened, which is where are little chat had ended, the conversation would mark us war between a hacker and our server. "JamesMarsMC has been removed from the chat by JustidousSUPER-ALT15, goodbye" "THEDESTORY54 has been removed from the chat by JustidousSUPER-ALT15, goodbye" "TheRed has been removedfrom the chat by JustidousSUPER-ALT15, goodbye" "GalaxyPunchZ has been removed from the chat by JustidousSUPER-ALT15, goodbye" "You has been removed from the chat by JustidousSUPER-ALT15, goodbye" Removed from the chat, I was the last to be removed, It is unknown if Justidous stayed into the chat however I did some research and found out that he has been banned over 50x with different accounts, something I could do. The Minecraft Forums Incident W.I.PCategory:League Fighters Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities